


And When You Kiss Me, I Am Happy Enough To Die

by ErinHoltzmann



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinHoltzmann/pseuds/ErinHoltzmann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Florence kisses Isa during a concert, Isa has difficulties keeping her mind off her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When You Kiss Me, I Am Happy Enough To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I already posted this on tumblr, but I'm posting it here as well.

Sometimes, Florence would kiss Isa during a concert. It didn’t happen as often as Isa would have liked; those encounters were mostly reserved for private parties after they’d both had a drink or two. But sometimes the brimming excitement of the concert, the adrenaline, the cheering crowd was too much for Florence and she knew no other outlet for her happiness, her exhilaration than to kiss Isa. Isa welcomed Florence’s soft lips on hers, welcomed the tongue in her mouth, no matter how brief it was.

Today, Florence had kissed her again. It had been the last concert of their tour and everyone was looking forward to going home. Florence had talked about nothing else for the past few days. The kiss she had given Isa was a celebratory one. And Isa had kissed her back, thankful for the attention Florence had giving her. The rest of the concert they had spent in close proximity to one another, never more than a few feet apart. Florence had teased her, stroked her back, played with her hair, had thanked her for her friendship in front of the whole crowd. And Isa had grown more restless and more fidgety with each passing minute.

Now they were back in their hotel room, lying in bed next to each other. Isa was wearing an old shirt, big enough to sleep in comfortably, while Florence was naked except for a pair of black pants. They were both too exhausted to get a conversation going. And Isa was too frustrated, also.

Earlier in the shower, she had tried to get herself off, thinking about nothing in particular, but Florence had crept into her mind over and over again. The thought of her fingers in Isa’s hair had brought her close to orgasm, but she had stopped out of guilt. She couldn’t masturbate while thinking about her best friend who was sitting in the adjourning room, only a fragile door separating them.

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t done this before, as if she hadn’t thought about Florence in a sexual way. Usually, she imagined Florence kissing her, maybe using a finger or two to tease her. Sometimes she thought about Florence being angry with her, gripping her hair, biting her neck. But she could usually restrain herself from fantasising about Florence while they were on tour together. It just didn’t feel right. 

But tonight, after the kiss and the teasing, Isa had given in and thought about Florence, only to stop before she could come. She had left the shower tense and in a bad mood. Florence hadn’t noticed anything. She was too tired from the concert and too excited to go home. Isa had fallen into bed next to her, turned her back on her, drawn her blanket up to her chin, and had tried to fall asleep.

Slowly, she could feel herself drifting off. She didn’t feel calm or relaxed, but all of the adrenaline had left her blood and her body was ready to shut down for the night. Isa sighed and moved to lie on her right side, only to brush against something warm and firm.

Florence’s breath hitched at Isa’s touch and Isa opened her eyes quickly to find her hand covering Florence’s right breast. Florence was staring at her, eyes wide, breathing shallowly, her mouth open. In all the years they had slept next to each other, they had always managed to avoid touching the other somewhere that would have made them uncomfortable. Yet, here they were.

“Shit, sorry,” Isa mumbled, sure her earlier thoughts had guided her hand; even if it had happened subconsciously, she still had to apologise.

“No, it’s fine,” Florence assured her. “No harm done, it’s okay.”

They both lowered their eyes simultaneously to find Isa’s hand in the same position. Even though she had apologised, Isa had failed to withdraw. Florence’s breath hitched again and a small moan escaped her still parted lips. Isa could feel Florence’s nipple harden underneath her touch and suddenly her heart was beating fast and her throat was dry. Swallowing hard, she came to a decision. It was now or never.

Carefully, she moved her hand across the hardening nipple, stroking lightly. Immediately, Florence was leaning into the touch, her back arched. Intrigued and encouraged by this reaction, Isa continued, her touch still only light. Florence began to pant quietly, soft huffs of breath that Isa could feel on her cheek. When she pinched Florence’s nipple, a loud moan cut through the silence and Isa was sure the people in the rooms around them had heard, but she didn’t care.

Florence was biting her lips now, moaning and panting loudly. She moved so she could spread her legs, almost as if she was inviting Isa. Isa removed her hand from Florence’s nipple and began to stroke her upper thigh lightly.

“Isa,” Florence panted.

Isa flinched. She had almost forgotten that this was real.

“Yes?” Isa encouraged Florence to continue, all the while stroking Florence’s thigh.

“Please, Isa,” Florence moaned, “just-”

Isa cut her off by sucking a nipple into her mouth and digging her nails into Florence’s thigh. Florence moaned louder than before, spreading her legs further.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Isa asked quietly.

Florence nodded, “Please, yes.”

Isa let her hand glide down between Florence’s legs. She could feel how wet Florence was through her pants. Lightly, she put her finger on Florence and made her best friend’s hips move closer to her touch. She began to move her finger across Florence’s wet pants and Florence’s eyes shut in pleasure.

Isa had never seen her like this, panting and out of control, giving herself over to another human being so completely. It wasn’t the Florence Isa had imagined in her dreams, but whatever she had thought of in the middle of the night hadn’t prepared her for how hot it would be to see Florence lying beneath her, lost in her touch. Then Florence began to move he hips in time with Isa’s hand and Isa’s world narrowed down to their combined movement.

“You’re such a dirty girl,” Isa whispered, “moving your hips like that. You can’t restrain yourself, can you?”

Florence raised her hips one last time and gripped Isa’s arm, leaving marks. Isa could feel the pulsing of her orgasm through her pants and pressed her whole hand against it. Florence breathed in deeply and Isa felt her body sink into the mattress next to her, relaxed and content.

Isa removed her hand and rolled onto her back, trying to work through what had just happened. But then she felt a light touch against her thigh.

“May I?” Florence whispered and bit Isa’s earlobe.

She would have time to think about this tomorrow, Isa decided. “Go on then,” she told Florence, welcoming her touch.


End file.
